Gem
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: "He knew it was unrealistic but he preferred to be the only person who realized Olivia was a gem." Elliot gets jealous when Olivia warms up to Fin. Set around when Monique leaves the squad.


Elliot felt bad for Monique. A couple of weeks ago he had been sure he would be reassigned to a different department. He thought he might even lose his job. He had talked to Kathy and the kids about it. He even talked to Olivia. But somehow, some way, Cragen made something happen.

His job was fine and everything was back to normal. Almost. The Morris Commission was out for SVU's blood and they were taking someone. They satisfied their pound of flesh with Monique, sent to desk duty for her sex life and risk taking behavior.

In the end she couldn't take it and she left SVU for a precinct that would let her on the field, and not on the best of terms. It wasn't fair and Elliot agreed. Everything was 5 times harder for women cops. It made him want to be even more thoughtful towards Olivia.

His mind drifted to Monique's replacement. He was a seasoned Vice alumn. He couldn't really seem to figure out much more about him. He seemed to do good work and he was getting along with everyone. And he minded his business. Elliot wasn't glad to see Monique go but at least Munch got a partner.

He strolled into the squad room with two cups of coffee and bag of bagels for him and Olivia. He froze when he saw Fin perched comfortably on the edge of her desk. There was already a cup of coffee and a dainty croissant there.

She was leaned in and drinking up every bit of whatever story Fin was telling. Her eyes twinkling she laughed with him, still not noticing Elliot had arrived with breakfast. She seemed like she was catching up with an old friend not breaking the ice with a new detective.

He knew it was just friendly behavior but he was _jealous_. Those things were unofficially reserved for him. _He_ brought her breakfast. _He_ occupied her free precinct time when they didn't have a case. _They_ get on so well they were the goal for all SVU partners.

His mouth hung open slightly as he waited to be acknowledged.

"So," She said, leaning her head on her hands. "What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I kicked his ass!" They erupted into laughter, like it was an inside joke. Olivia startled a little when she noticed Elliot had arrived.

"Oh! Hey, El." She called warmly. Fin waved, not moving from his perch on Olivia's desk.

"Sup, Stabler." Elliot smiled but it was pulled tight.

"Hey." Olivia pouted when she realized Elliot had brought in food as well.

"Oh shoot. Fin brought me a pour over and a croissant from his favorite cafe. Why don't you see if Munch needs anything?" She flashed him a bright smile. He nodded.

"I'll put the bagels in the break room." He glanced down at her meal. "You'll crash in about three hours." He said, matter-of-factly. She nodded, standing with some papers in her hand.

"Okay." She walked off to make copies of some files. Both Fin and Elliot watched her retreat like they were caught in a trance.

"She's a lot cooler than most of my Vice partners." Fin said after a while. Elliot cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you mean cuter?" He asked, his smile hanging off his mouth. He caught Fin's eyes.

" _That_ too. She's just cool. Most Vice guys have something to prove or should've retired a few years ago. She's a real gem." This caught a strange look from Elliot. Now he was full blown jealous. He knew it was unrealistic but he preferred to be the only person who recognized Olivia was a gem.

He sniffed, trying to look busy by flipping through files. "Yeah. She is." With that he disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Olivia sat back down at her desk and began cleaning up the mess of folders and papers there. Fin just smiled.

"So. How long he been in love with you?" Olivia froze, looking up at Fin with wide eyes.

"Excuse m-"

"You know what I mean." He cut in, his smile wide. Olivia chuckled nervously.

"N-No way." Fin stood up from her desk.

"Mhm." Was all he said before walking back to his own desk. Olivia rubbed her neck, looking up and making eye contact Elliot who was staring at her. She looked away quickly, swallowing hard. She took a sip of coffee and got back to organizing her desk.


End file.
